Smilight
by Gothic-Writter
Summary: Sasuke, jeune homme timide, rencontre Naruto, un beau blond aux allures rebelles. Petit a petit,quelques choses nait entre les deux hommes...


**Ca faisait longtemps que je pensais à écrire un fiction en entier, sans me lasser m'arrêter au milieu ou je ne sais quoi. Je peux dire que ceci est ma première fic.**

**Espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Shibari.**

**Smilight.**

**Chapître 1.**

**Sasuke était un étudiant parmis tant d'autres. Le lycée et ses années qui passent trop lentement quand on les vit, mais dont on se rend compte qu'elles sont passées trop vite une fois que l'on en est sortis. A 17 ans, Sasuke n'avait rien fait, rien vécu. Timide et associal, il vivait en paria, préférant la solitude et le bruit de son crayon sur le papier au rire de potentiels amis. A 17 ans, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu d'histoire d'amour. Il avait certes eu quelques petites amourettes par ci, par là, mais sa seule amante, la solitude avait vite suplanté l'imprudente qui lui avait offert son coeur. Et pourtant, Sasuke avait tout pour être ravageur, un visage fin, taillé dans une peau pâle, glabre. Une paire d'yeux gris sombres et insondables et un menton volontaire. Un corps taillé de façon ni trop fine ni trop musclée. Il était vraiment beau. Et cela n'échappait à personne. Mais Sasuke s'en foutait! Peu lui importait d'être admirer ou craint. Il faisait parti de ces personnes qui sans être misanthropes, préfèrent la solitude à la compagnie. Seul, oui Sasuke était seul, mais il n'était pas non plus completement abandonné, il avait un petit groupe d'amis, aussi solitaire que lui, qui respectait son silence et ses absences, enfin, nous parlons plutôt ici d'amie, avec un "e" et sans "s". Une amie en fait, une certaine Sakura, Rayon de soleil au cheveux rose et completement éperdue du jeune rayon de lune noir. Sakura avait 18 ans et tentait par tous les moyens de séduire le jeune homme, sans pour autant jamais y parvennir, elle pouvait s'éstimer heureuse si le brun daignait lui offrir une courte étreinte, et pourtant elle s'y suffisait. **

**Mais ça c'était avant, avant qu'il arrive, avant qu'il ne sombre dans la lumière de son sourire. Smilight.**

**Sasuke n'oubliera jamais la première fois qu'il le vit. C'était une après midi de novembre, la neige tourbillonait autour du jeune homme au cheveux noir assis sur un banc, en train de dessiner l'oiseau mort au milieu de la cours. Acte très morbide s'il en est, mais Sasuke avait capté une sorte poèsie dans cette scène, ce pauvre petit être mort dont le corps commencait à s'effacer sous la neige, comme si le temps gommait l'esquisse que la mort avait voulu tracer. Itashi, le frère de Sasuke était assis plus loin, à l'abris d'un orme occupé a faire sonner son rire gras auprès de ses amis tout en surveillant son frère du coin de l'oeil, car en effet, Itashi et sa famille soupçonnaient Sasuke d'être dépréssif et suicidaire, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, mais leurs parents, inquiets pour leur cadet, avaient demandé à Itashi de surveiller son frère et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas, personne ne comprenait dans quel monde vivait cet ange. Cet ange perdu dans quelques enfers personnels? Ou enfermé dans un paradis interne? Non décidément personne ne comprenait. Personne sauf lui, ce grand blond renforgné aux allures rebelles. Naruto. Tandis que Sasuke dessinait l'orbite vide et eneigé de l'oiseau, Naruto arriva et se posa juste à côté de lui, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention au brun qui lui, trop concentré, ne s'était pas apperçu de la présence du blond. Puis doucement, légèrement et involontairement, le coude de Naruto vint carresser les côtes de Sasuke, celui-ci sursauta, se tourna et fit face à Naruto qui s'était lui aussi retourné. Sasuke fut surpris d'abord puis commenca à se désinteresser du blond, mais Naruto lui était subjugué, anhililé par les deux lances grises de Sasuke, noyé dans ce regard orageux, magique, troublé et sensible, un regard pure. Le blond frissonnait, mais pas à cause du froid. Cet échange occulaire qui lui parut se prolonger des heures ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ne se remette à gribouiller l'oiseau mort. Naruto lui continuait de reluquer le brun, il sentit un regard braqué sur lui, suivant cette sensation il tomba sur les yeux intérrogateur mais aussi menacant de Itashi. L'avertissement était clair, Itashi voulait qu'il dégage, et pourtant il n'en fit rien, préférant mirer les mains de Sasuke qui s'activaient sur le papier, de magnifiques mains, si fines, semblant si fragiles et pourtant si précises. Tentant de lancer la conversation, Naruto dit:**

**_Putain, tu dessines bien!**

**_Merci, grommela le brun, entièrement aspiré par son dessin. **

**_ Mais pourquoi tu dessines ça? **

**_Parce que c'est beau, Répondit simplement Sasuke**

**_D'accord**

**_D'accord pour quoi? Demanda le brun qui commencait à s'intéresser d'une demi oreille au blond.**

**_Pour rien, juste d'accord. Répondit ce dernier**

**_A d'accord! Dit sasuke avec humour. Car oui Sasuke avait de l'humour, il en usait avec peu de personnes et peu souvent, mais Naruto lui inspirait une certaine sympathie. Naruto éclata d'un rire franc, rien à voir avec celui moqueur que lui portait les amis de Itashi, Itashi qui le regardait avec colère. **

**Naruto avait comme Sasuke, un caractère et une façon d'être bien à part. Sa vie l'avait forgé. A 17ans, il avait déjà tué. A 17 ans, il était trop mature, il en savait trop sur la vie. Naruto était né dans une famille très pauvre, trop pauvre, sa mère se prostituait et son père dealait, quand ce dernier fut tué dans une fusillade, Naruto fut brisé et décida de venger son géniteur. Il traqua l'assasin de son père et le tua, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient et la chance jouant pour lui, la police ne remonta jamais jusqu'à lui. Mais la mort de son père venait d'annoncer le glas de sa famille, sa mère ne ramenait pas assez d'argent pour les nourir, lui et son frère Lee, alors il fit quelque chose que trop de jeune étaient obligé de faire à cet époque là à Bangkok, il se protitua. Il avait 14 ans. Il avait beaucoup de succès car il était très beau. Son visage anguleux et viril décoré de deux yeux lapis lazulis brillants, était encadré par une chevelure blonde mi courte au mêches rebelles. Il était imberbe et avait le teint légérement halé, bien musclé, il faisait fureur chez les jeunes hommes perdus qui avait tant besoin de s'abandonner dans les bras de ce protecteur qui pourtant avait tant besoin d'être protégé. Mais à présent il avait dix-sept-ans, et ne se prostituait plus, préférant travailler de toutes ses forces, mais aussi étudier. Sa beauté avait aussi évolué, plus mâle, plus profonde, mais surtout plus pure. En résumé, Naruto était un jeune rongé par la vie, d'un naturel rebel et solitaire, mais pourtant affecteux et doux. Naruto aimait rire, et aussi pleurer, il aimait l'art, la musique. Et il allait pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il aimait Sasuke. Mais pour le moment il ne le savait pas, pour le moment il sentait juste ces frissons et cette envie de caresser la main du brun, pour le moment il riait de la blague de ce dernier. Et, fait éxtraordinaire, Sasuke sourit, un petit sourire tracé du coin des lèvres, mais un sourire quand même. Un sourire craquant et fragile. Naruto le grava instinctivement dans sa mémoire. **

**_Tu t'appelle comment? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke.**

**_Sasuke et toi?**

**_Moi c'est Naruto, enchanté. **

**Répondit le blond en tendant la main, main que Sasuke saisist, et ce fut à son tour de subir l'assaut des frissons. Cette main était si chaude, si forte, cette main était douce mais puissante, un poigne mâle mais sensible. Sasuke attribua ces frisson au froid, mais qu'en était-il de cette perle de sueur sur son front? Naruto lui apprécia à sa juste valeur la caresse de la main du brun sur la sienne, il comprennait quelles étaient ces sensations, ils les connaissaient, contrairement à Sasuke, Car oui, Naruto connaissait le désir, et il désirait Sasuke, il le désirait même très fort. Sasuke, lui n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations envers quelqu'un, il connaissait pourtant lui aussi le désir, ayant déjà pratiquer comme la majorité des adolescents la masturbation, mais cela n'avait rien a voir avec ce qu'il se passait en cet instant magique ou la main de Naruto et la sienne s'étaient éffleuré. Ce moment suspendu dans l'espace temps, où le désir, naquit avec force au creu du ventre des jeunes hommes, désir qui allait peut etre, qui sait, muer en amour?**

**_C'est la première fois que je te vois, dit Naruto, en dévorant le ténébreux.**

**_Oui, moi aussi c'est la première fois que je te vois, répondit Sasuke en sourillant, ayant à présent totalement occulté son dessin dont la feuille mouillait à cause de la neige, faisant couler le crayon, Naruto, lui remarqua le phénomène.**

**_Merde ton dessin!**

**Sasuke s'empressa de fermer son calpin et de le glisser dans son sac-, avec son crayon et ses affaires de cours. La sonnerie rententit, criarde et énérvante comme d'habitude. **

**_T'as cours tout de suite? Demanda le brun.**

**_Non et toi.**

**_Non. **

**Les silence s'installa entre eux, ce n'était pas un silence génant, non, c'était un silence salvateur, ils étaient tout deux là, assis sur ce banc, à regarder la neige tourbilloner autour de la carcasse semi entérré du pauvre rouge gorge, surement mort de froid, tout deux pensant à l'autre. Mais ils allaient être intérompu par un tempête rose et souriante. Car en effet, Sakura venait de finir les cours et courrait en direction de Sasuke qui la regarda approché un sourire au coin de la bouche. Elle lui fit la bise, il la lui rendit, et là, Naruto ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, il eut soudain envie de faire bouffer ses dents à l'inconnue au cheveux rose, oui il voulait lui faire bouffer ses dents et lui raser ces cheveux trop rose. Puis il se rendit compte de sa connerie et rougit comme une pivoine. Se tournant vers Sasuke, il dit:**

**_Bon bah je vais y aller, à plus mec!**

**_ Ouais à plus, répondit le brun qui pourtant ne voulait pas du départ du beau blond au regard marin.**

**_C'est qui lui? demande Sakura, vénimeuse.**

**_Naruto... répondit le brun d'une façon beaucoup trop rêveuse et beaucoup trop soupirante pour que Sakura ne le remarque pas. Du coup elle embraya, toujours aussi acide.**

**_Ca m'avance pas du tout, c'qui c'Naruto? J'l'avais jamais vu avant, vous v'connaissez? Il est plutôt mignon hein?**

**Hop là, la chose était glissée, comme ça, impunément...**

**_ Chais pas qui c'est, c'est la première fois que je le vois! S'exaspéra Sasuke. Et oui, il plutôt beau.**

**_HA! S'éxclama Sakura, masquant derrière son amusement menteur, un déséspoir certain, j'én suis sure maintenant tu aimes les hommes!**

**"Pas du tout" avait répondu Le brun en rougissant, trop géné pour être honnête, et la conversation n'avait pas échappée à Itashi. Ce dernier se promit d'avoir une petite discution avec Sasuke à l'occasion...**

**La journée continua son cours, semblable au sempiternelle journée de lycée que Sasuke connaissait si bien. Pendant que les professeurs entamaient leur monologue qui se voulait être passionnant, Sasuke ressaçait dans sa tête la rencontre qu'il venait de faire, les sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir, analysant cette vague de sympathie qu'il avait éprouvée envers le blond. Analysant aussi sa gène quand Sakura avait affirmé qu'il était gay. Car si c'était ça son problème? S'il était gay mais ne le savais pas encore? Dans ce cas désirait-il Naruto? Perdu, le brun était tous fait perdu. Dans une salle non loin de là, Naruto pensait lui aussi à sa rencontre avec le brun. Il se demandait comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt? Un telle beauté passait rarement innapercue. Il se demandait aussi jusqu'à quel point il pouvait désirer Sasuke? Avait-il une chance, même infime d'obtenir les graces de ce dernier? Pouvait-il espérer pouvoir un jour manger ses lèvres et pendre son coeur au yeux gris du ténébreux Sasuke? Tant de questions sans réponse et d'espoir naissant...**

**Se rendant sur le parking du lycée, Sasuke chercha des yeux la berlingo de son frère, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas parti sans lui. La voyant qui démarrait, il s'apretta a courir après, c'était ça de rater son bus! Mais son frère ne le vit pas, et il partit laissant Sasuke seul sur le paking, énervé et indécis, devait-il rentrer a pied ou attendre que Itashi revienne le chercher? Il fut intérompu dans ses pensées par le bruit apocalyptique d'une vielle harley au démarrage, il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Naruto, il rougit à sa vue et ce dernier vint se garer avec décontraction devant le brun dans une gerbe d'eau glacée. La neige avait fondue.**

**_Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part? demanda-t-il au brun.**

**_Euh... oui, répondit timidement Sasuke, ne sachant comment réagir. Grimpant derrière Naruto il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier, un courant éléctrique les parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Completement grisé, Naruto plentant ses yeux un peu trop brillant dans ceux beaucoup trop brillant de Sasuke et dit:**

**_Accroche toi bien ça va secouer. **

**Puis il démarra d'un geste maladroit dans un vombrissement apocalyptique, la bécane rechigna, rala puis se calma.**

**_Je te dépose où? Cria Naruto pour couvrir le bruit de la machine.**

**_J'habite au centre ville. Répondit un Sasuke timide. **

**Quand Naruto se pencha pour prendre un virage, Sasuke térrifié se colla contre lui, enserrant de toutes ses forces le jeune blond aux anges. Il aimait tellement ça... Et Sasuke aussi, même s'il grommela:**

**_La prochaine que tu fait ça, je te fais bouffer mes crayons!**

**Naruto explosa de rire, et Sasuke ne dessera pas sa prise, non pas par peur, mais par confort, il aimait sérrer le blond dans ses bras. **

**Quand il arrivèrent à destination, Naruto donna au brun un bout de papier avec marqué dessus son numéro de téléphone, lui disant de l'appeler dès qu'il voulait faire un petit tour en moto. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa une bise timide, comme une caresse de bec d'oiseau sur les joues d'opale de Sasuke qui devint rouge comme une flaque de sang. Itashi était à la fenètre, il avait tout vu...**

**Rentrant chez lui, Sasuke posa ses affaires à l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais son démoniaque frère le stoppa. **

**_Je t'interdis de reparler avec ce blond, c'est pas une fréquentation pour toi, et t'as pas intérêt a reparler avec ta folle d'amie du fait que tu serais sois disant gay. Pigé?**

**Sasuke pâlit, mais tenta de garder une once d'assurance.**

**_Tu m'espionnes maintenant? T'as pas autre chose à foutre, genre tapper sur sur des gosses ou harceler une fille comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

**Il savait qu'il aurait du se taire, mais ces quelques minutes passées avec le blond lui avaient donné assez de confiance en lui pour oser enfin défier son frère, chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps, mais dont il n'avait encore jamais été capable. Un soufflet magistrale acceuilit sa répartie, il fut projeté sur le côté et heurta le mur de plein fouet avant de s'éffondrer sur le sol, le tout fut ponctué d'un magnifique coup de pieds dans les parties. Plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux, et la rage à la gorge, Sasuke haineux cracha.**

**_Salaud, ne me touche plus jamais ou t'es mort.**

**Le prennant par les cheveux son frère l'amena à sa hauteur et dit:**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, sous merde? Me dessiner avec un couteau dans le coeur? Tu veux être gay pas vrai tu veux te la prendre là ou j'pense n'est ce pas? Aller on va arranger ça.**

**Itashi était devenu fou, fou à lier. Il traina son frère dans la chambre et le jetta sur le lit. Les parents des deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas là, ils rentraient tard le soir. **

**_A poil, connard, que je te montre ce que c'est que de ce faire martyriser l'cul!**

**Sasuke était térrifié, un torrent de larmes abondantes coulait de ses yeux, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter son frère, il savait qu'il allait devoir ce plier à lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petit. Itashi allait recommencer, et il ne pourrait rien y faire, il pourrait subir. Il aurait beau crier cela ne ferait qu'augmenter l'excitation perverse de son frangin. Il avait aucune chance, il allait de nouveau être sali, sali dans son corps, sali dans son âme, sali dans son coeur. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Itashi déboucla sa ceinture, retenant à grand peine les hauts le coeur qui le soulevaient, toutes forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il redevenait l'enfant qu'il était ce jour là, ce pauvre enfant qui ne comprenait pas. Puis petit à petit, il sentit une force nouvelle naitre en lui, il sentit que cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire, que cette fois, il lutterait. Itashi le saisit le retourna et s'apprettait a lui arracher ses habits, mais Sasuke fit volte-face et envoya un formidable coup de pied sur le visage de son frère qui recula visiblement sonné. Avec rapidité, Sasuke courut, sortit de la maison et se perdit dans les rues mal famées de Bangkok. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni ou allé, il errait en pleurant dans la ville, fou de peur, fou de rage, fou de peines. Tentant de lutté contre la panique qui arrivait. Prennant son portable, il pensa d'abord appellé Sakura, mais ce ravisa, les parents de cette dernière ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et enfin il trouva. Il tapa le numéro en tremblant et appuya sur la touche appellé. Un voix chaude lui répondit**

**_Oui?**

**_C'est Sasuke, viens vite me chercher putain, je suis vers le... (il chercha autour de lui un commencer qui semblait connu) Shibari Club, vite, il va me retrouvé, vite! **

**Il hurlait et pleurait, les gens traversait la route pour ne pas être sur le même trotoire que lui.**

**_J'arrive répondit Naruto d'une voix inquiète.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de moto se fit entendre et le blond arriva. Sasuke se jetta dans les bras de ce dernier, fondant en larmes pour de bon cette fois, sanglotant d'une voix hachurée.**

**_Il a faillis m'avoir... Il a faillis. Il encore voulu me toucher... Naruto désolé je...**

**Le blond enroula ses bras autour du corps amorphe de Sasuke qui continuait de pleurer, vidant par ces larmes tous son désespoir.**

**_là...là.. ca va aller. Aller je t'emménne chez moi. Là... **

**Il le bercait comme un enfant, complettement perdus dans les borborygmes humides de Sasuke. Mais une chose était sure, ce dernier ne devait pas rester seul, et encore moin rentrer chez lui. Une fois que le brun fut plus ou moin calmé, Naruto le posa sur la moto et l'amena chez lui. Fébrile et en état de choc, Sasuke se laissa conduire, puis assoire sur le canapé, il prit presque sans s'en rendre compte la tasse de thé que lui tendait naruto. Naruto qui s'assis à côté du brun enroulant un bras protecteur atour de ce dernier, murmurant:**

**_Ca va aller?**

**_Je crois que oui. Répondit Sasuke en posant un regard faible et humide sur Naruto. Le parfum de ce dernier était un véritable rémède pour Sasuke, de même que ses bras. Il se sentait protégé, en sécurité, dans le cocon de l'étreinte du blond, il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, le monde pouvait bien éxploser il serais sauvé. **

**_Tu te sens de me dire ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état? T'es pas obligé hein. Demanda timidement Naruto. **

**_Je... Itashi, mon frère, Il crois que... Il ne veux plus que...**

**Naruto posa son idex sur le lèvres de Sasuke.**

**_Chut laisse, tu me dira plus tard.**

**_Non, répondit le brun, Je vais te dire maintenant, Je... Itashi pense que je suis gay, il pense que nous sommes ensemble, ou du moins que j'ai envie de toi, et, il est devenue fou, il m'a battue, et il a essayer de me... me... de me violer, comme la dernière fois.**

**Sasuke fondit à nouveau en larme, et Naruto le berca encore, chantonant à son oreille une comptine populaire. Il venait de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation mais aussi de sa signification, car accusé de l'aimer quelqu'un et punis pour ça, c'est vers cette personne, lui, que Sasuke s'était réfugié. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, seuls les actes allaient compter à présent. Prenant doucement entre ses doigts le menton de Sasuke pour relever sa tête, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, en murmurant.**

**_Et s'il avait raison, si je t'aimais? et si tu m'aimais?**

**Sasuke rougit, il ne savait que dire, il ne savait que faire, il savait juste qu'il avait envie que les lèvres de Naruto se repose à nouveau sur les sienne, ça oui il en avait envie, il voulait qu'il l'embrasse à en crever, il voulait s'étouffer entre ces lèvres, douce porte de désir. Et comme la mer s'abandonne à la plage, Sasuke libéra son coeur et le laissa le guider pour s'échouer sur les lèvres ensablée de Naruto qu'il se mit à dévorer. Le blond répondit, sa langue se fit aventureuse et vint se glisser dans la bouche de Sasuke qui émit un petit gémissement. Un vagues de frissons lui grattait agréablement l'échine. Glissant sa main dans les cheveux du brun, Naruto attira se dernier contre lui sans intérompre le baisé, baisant les lèvres du jeune ténébreux comme s'ils étaient amant de longue date. Savourant le goût de ce dernier, sucré mais légérement amer. Les secondes passaient et se figeaient dans les temps, exemptes de tout controle. Ils s'embrassaient, ne prenant même plus la peine de respirer, cédant à la pression que leur corps et leur coeur n'avait cessé d'éxercer sur eux. Enlacés, les yeux fermés, chacun découvrait de façon tactile le corps de l'autre, mais les mains restaient prudes et les caresses chastes. L'amour est un fruit qui se déguste à petite bouchée, ça ne sert à rien de presser les choses. Il faut laissé le corps parler tout en le maitrisant avec le coeur. Sasuke poussait de petit gémissement qui faisait trembler Naruto de la tête au pied. Un étrange goût salé se melait aux baisé, des larmes, mais qui appartenaient-elle, Sasuke? Naruto? Les deux pleuraient. Inondant leur baiser. L'étreinte était douce, et remplissait d'espoir les deux jeunes. Enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'auraient même pas pu dire en quelle année ils étaient. Car à ce moment, le temps, l'espace, la vie elle même étaient des concepts abstraits. Pour le moment seul éxistait l'autre. L'union psychique de deux coeurs qui s'abandonnent à l'amour, le timide érotisme de la caresse de ce même amour personifié dans un baiser. Un amour naissant, inconnue et sauvage, tout en restant pure et prudent. Les minutes passaient et le baiser continuait, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'eut nourrit le désir de l'intérompre, ou d'aller plus loin. Peut être par peur, peur de briser l'équilibre fragile dont cette étreinte était le centre magnétique? Mais petit à petit Sasuke nourrit le besoin de parler. Reculant légérement, s'échappant de l'emprise des lèvres de Naruto, il dit:**

**_ S'il n'avait pas raison, je ne te demanderais pas ce que je vais te demander. Naruto, prends moi, posséde moi, je t'appartiens, tout entier...**

**Une fois qu'il eut finit de parler, il baissa les yeux, hotant timidement une manche de sa chemise pour laisser entre voir la pâleur de sa peau, éxhibant son épaule que Naruto s'empressa d'embrasser. "tu es à moi", disait-il entre chaque caresse, "rien qu'à moi". **

**"La nuit aura raison de moi " pensa Sasuke en frissonnant à chaque fois que les lèvres de Naruto éffleuraient sa peau, retennant à grand peine ses gémissements.**

**Lentement, avec langueur et douceur, Naruto déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke, découvrant peu à peu le corps de son ange, ce torse glabre finement ciselé dont la pâleur brillait. Ces tétons roses durcis par le désirs ou il déposa un coup de langue taquin, déclanchant un petit cris chez son vis à vis qui était à deux doigt d'éxploser. Des papillons avaient envahis leur ventre et l'endorphine avait éléctrisé leur sang. Tout deux ne désiraient que de s'unir à l'autre, mais aucun ne voulaient presser la chose, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, du temps ils en avaient, ils avaient toutes la nuit. Alors autant ne pas se presser, il fallait savourer et surtout ne rien oublier. Les baisers de Naruto envahirent le torse de Sasuke, s'attardant encore et encore sur les mamelons de ce dernier, pluis glissant sur ces abdominaux, sa langue s'aventurant pour chatouiller le nombril tandis que ses mains expertes s'occupaient de déboucler la ceinture du brun. Une fois que ce fut fait, les lèvres se rapprochèrent dangeureusement du désir tendu de l'ange, puis elles s'en emparèrent, le redessinèrent avec prudence avant de l'avaler. La langue s'enroula autour du pénis puis vint en tittiler la couronne. Sasuke se cambra violemment, instinctivement, pénétrant plus profondement dans la bouche de son amant, ce en poussant un gémissement suivis d'un petit cris. Tout en s'occupant avec tendresse du pénis de son appollon, Naruto avait déboutonné sa propore chemise et débouclé sa ceinture, éxhibant son pénis qu'il caressait de sa main gauche, la droite chatouillant les testicules de Sasuke qui était déjà partis au séptième ciel. Mais ce n'était qu'une escale, il partirait bientôt beaucoup plus haut, plus loin que l'éther, dans une monde ou la luxure et le plaisir coulent dans la lumière la plus pure. Tout en continuant à sucer avidement le phallus de Sasuke, le blond rebel commença a préparer l'intimité de ce dernier du bout de son index, avec des geste circulaire, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Le brun poussa un petit cris plaintif, éxitant à s'en damner. Stoppant la fellation avant toutes jouissances, Naruto s'adressa a Sasuke, le souffle court, les yeux brillants.**

**_Maintenant je vais te prendre, je vais te prendre et te posséder. Je vais te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en à jamais ressentis. L'amour par la chaire, c'est ça que je vais t'offrir. **

**Sasuke fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, relevant les jambes pour qu'elles s'installent sur les épaules de Naruto, offrant son intimité sans pudeur aucune. Langoureusement, Naruto pénétra avec douceur à l'intérieur de brun , sentant le corps chaud de Sasuke se refermer autour du sien, entendant le petit cris appréciateur de ce dernier. Le blond poussa un râle de ravissement et entamma de léger mouvement de va et viens, mouvement rythmé par son souffle brisé et la voix plaintive de Naruto. Puis il se fit plus violent, moin prudent, les gemissements de Sasuke se muèrent en cris, et le souffle de Naruto se mua en râle profond. Le pénis du blond heurtant à chaque coup de rein la prostate plus que gonflée de Sasuke qui appréciait chaque seconde. La jouissance monta en lui peu à peu, s'écoula dans ses veines, puis arriva tout d'un coup, enserrant tout son être, son corps se ressera très fort autour de celui de Naruto qui allait jouir lui aussi. Et tout deux éxplosèrent, leur corps se vidérent dans une parfaite harmonie et leur cris se mélèrent, comme les chorales antiques d'un bacchanale profane. Exténués, Naruto s'éffondra sur Sasuke qui referma ces bras autour de lui, le torse trempé, les iris noircis par l'endorphine. Dans un souffle, SASUKE murmura à Naruto:**

**_Je t'aime...**

**Quand deux personnes font l'amour, leurs corps se font un promesse, éternelle, gravées dans la chair et le coeur, un serment instinctifs, qui ne doit pas être brisé.**

**à suivre avec le châpitre 2. Que va-t-il se passer? Comment la relation Naruto-Sasuke va-t-elle évolué? Que feras Itashi? Comment Sasuke va-t-il s'en sortir.**

**Vos commentaires me sont précieux car ils me permetront d'évoluer, de m'améliorer, de cibler mes point faibles, so... n'hésitez pas. Bisous mes chers Narusasukiens!**

**Shibari.**


End file.
